Episode 455
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 545 p.1, 546 p.1, 550 p.1, and 551 p.1 (Cover Pages) | eyecatcher = Robin - Usopp | rating = 11.1 | rank = 3 }} "The Crewmates' Whereabouts - The Revolutionary Army and the Forest of Gluttony's Trap!" is the 455th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin was captured by the guards of Tequila Wolf and was sent to the Prison Tower. Robin was still being a mouthy-lady towards the guards in prison. Soran came to the Prison Tower and was going to give her sweets that the old lady gave her. Robin and the other prisoners were freed by the Revolutionary Army. On Greenstone Island, Usopp was being chased around by man-eating plants. Usopp was hungry so Heracles brought Usopp to an area where real food grows. Usopp ate a lot of food and became fat. He felt a quake and the island lifted its leaves trying to eat the other plants. Usopp was almost eaten by it but he climbed up the Ramen by eating it and saved himself. Long Summary On Tequila Wolf, a bridge is being constructed. At the Prison Tower, a guard asks how the Seastone Armlets fit on Robin, but Robin doesn't seem to care and is resisting interrogation. The guards find out she sank six ships. They worry she could wipe out the entire country. Another guard reports the delay in the construction and is told scale back the meals to one-a-day. As more laborers begins to resist, the guards are more worried about Robin. Outside, the slaves are working against their will. Soran serves a meal to cruel guards and is tripped. She tries to tend to another man who had just fainted, but a guard whips her. When the slaves begin to resist, the Tequila Wolf guards threaten to send them to the Prison Tower, where Robin is being held. At the tower, Robin is served warm seawater, and later, the guards would turn her over to the World Government. At dinner, the female slaves spot the informant had turned Robin in. Soran realizes the lady snitched Robin to save them. Soran confronts the slave who won't share the present the guard gave her, not feeling sorry for her actions. But, she gives the chocolate bar to Soran anyway and gives into tears. The blonde little slave hopes to give the chocolate bar to Robin. As more slaves go back to work, Robin is presented her meal and is impatient for more questioning. Just then, an old slave hears her. Robin thinks back on the horrific outcome of the adventure on Sabaody and feels she can't waste anymore time, even if she wishes to amputate her arms. Outside, Soran sets some bricks and sneaks off to the tower which is under heavy guard. Suddenly, an explosion rocks the area and a group of warriors march through Tequila Wolf shooting up the place. When the guards leave the tower entrance, Soran climbs onto the tower and thanks Robin for helping her. Suddenly, a guard spots her. The head guard learns of the disturbance and had given no such order to move the guards. In the tower, Soran meets up with Robin. The guard reveals himself as a member of the Revolutionary Army. The elderly prisoner is freed and asks for Robin to be freed. The guards head back to the tower and try to gun Robin down, but she uses multiple arms and Clutch to break their bones. The elder finally recognizes Robin and she owes the slaves a debt to them. As Robin walks off, Soran realizes the former has a nice name. Meanwhile, enroute to Marineford, Jinbe sees Luffy needs some rest but he says he is fine. The Fishman worries they might be too late to save Ace. With the Vivre Card flickering, Luffy looks ahead. On Greenstone Island, Usopp runs from a large walking sunflower and Heracles announces his name. Usopp begs for help, but the armored hero is tired. After some talking, Heracles stands up and winds up punching the Straw Hat sniper right into the large flower monster. Heracles aalso takes the blunt and all three go flying. The two recover while Usopp senses the flowers are targeting only him. Suddenly, huge insects appear and the armored warrior knocks them out. Heracles then suggests that Usopp eat up. Walking through a forest, Usopp sees the forest is full of food, like Ham Fruits. The sniper begins to eat his fill as Heracles knows the plants won't eat Usopp if he does so, he also suggests exercise. The armored hero hears more eating and Usopp can't control his appetite. By the time they meat up, Usopp has become morbidly obese and Heracles tells he needs to burn the calories. Suddenly, the island rocks and a large mouth opens. The two race up and Usopp begins to fall in. Suddenly, ramen rains down and Usopp eats his way to safety. The monstrous mouth burps. Heracles realizes that fat people will likely be eaten and begins to introduce himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode featured an animation style much similar to the one in Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island with characters having a softer look, looser movements, and lack of shading. *While the manga only showed that Robin somehow escaped surveillance, the anime shows that Robin is freed by Soran and a Revolutionary agent. *The anime adds more scenes of Usopp's adventure on the Boin Archipelago. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 455 it:Episodio 455